


gratuitous plan

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, I'm basically translating and editing what I've written, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, but i may add some angst, its really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If truth be told, Lee Jeno was fucking bored. He wasn't in a relationship for so long that he was basically third-wheeling everyone around him. When he saw Na Jaemin for the first time, an idea popped up in his head. There was no logical or explainable reason for his so-called 'amazing' plan. He wanted to make Jaemin fall in love with him and he was gonna be sure that Jaemin falls first.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 15





	gratuitous plan

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hi yo! Because of Mark I really talk like this in real life, too. I'm not sure if I should be happy or not...   
> Anygays... I've written this fic under the name of 'Plan:404 Not Found' 6 years ago in Turkish for ChanBaek. It was sitting in my drafts so I've decided to turn this into Nomin fic since I thought characters fit them so well. I hope you enjoy this and can give me some feedbacks.

Will post as soon as I finish translating and prof read


End file.
